Mikan's Mission
by littledoggy
Summary: Mikan has a mission: scare her friends. But what will happen when she tried to scare Natsume as well? She's pretty determined to complete her mission, even though Natsume's in the way. And Mikan does the extreme just for that purpose. ONESHOT


I'm too lazy to edit it...sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. You're all welcome to point them out though. I hope you enjoy this one-shot anyway.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I only own this twisted plot.**

**.;"MIKAN'S MISSION";.**

Ruka scanned the area furtively. He looked left. He looked right. Nope, no one was in sight. Safe to go then…

"BOO!"

The blonde teenager was a nanometer away from leaping out of his skin. However, he could not repress a scream of fright.

A grinning face loomed over his sweat-drenched one, sparkling with mischief.

"Got you!" Mikan squealed, clapping her hands happily.

"Mi…kan…why…what…" he gasped, trying to calm his frantically beating heart.

She stuck out her tongue childishly at him. "Just for fun. I want to see how many people I can scare today."

Ruka facefaulted. _What a weird pastime…._

',',

"Hm…let's see. I successfully scared Ruka-pyon, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Permy -" Mikan snorted with laughter when she recalled how she had scared the snobbish girl.

_**Flashback.**_

_Sumire shoved the door open. The classroom was deserted. Or at least, she thought it was. _Someone _was lurking in the shadows…._

_"Hm…Natsume-kun's desk is here…" Sumire murmured. Her face then spread into a wide smile. "Natsume is going to love the cookies I made!" she squealed happily, her emerald eyes sparkling._

_Little did she know that she had tipped an extra bottle of pepper which she mistook for brown sugar into the mixture…. Woe betide whomever would have the unfortunate luck to taste Sumire's cooking._

_Sumire daydreamed happily. Will Natsume thank her? Perhaps he might fake accidentally touching her hand! Kyaaa!_

_(What a silly whim….)_

_"Hmm?" she sniffed the air again. Did she smell what she thought she smelt? A mouse on the run…_

_Her cat ears popped up and her eyes glinted with anticipation. A mouse? The perfect snack…plus, the rodent might eat up Natsume-kun's specially baked cookies, so she had better get rid of it first._

_Sumire purred. Her nose twitched whenever a whiff of mouse reached her nostrils._

_"Miiiaaaaaww!" she yowled as she pounced. "I got you now!"_

_Suddenly she shrieked and backed away, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. "M-Mutated mouse!"_

_The little rodent looked up and waved cheekily at Sumire. It then stuck out a pink tongue at the giant before it. Sumire freaked out._

_"W-Why does this mouse look like – Sakura?!"_

_Hotaru popped up miraculously out of nowhere and started explaining. The dog-cat girl did not bother to stay behind to listen to her lecture. There was a loud bang as the door was slammed open. Sumire ran out, screaming something incoherent about mutated mice. Hotaru ignored her and resumed her explanation._

_"Invention no.172: Transfiguration Machine. Allows the user to take on the form of animals and objects. This invention is still under trail period."_

_"Uh, Hotaru? You're explaining it to the room here," Mikan said, reverting back to a human girl. _

_That was the wrong thing to say to Imai Hotaru. Of course, Mikan got what she 'rightly' deserved: three shots from the baka gun that sent her flying into the nearest wall._

_Unfortunately, that also meant that Mikan's upper body leaned out of the wide open window. The girl screamed loudly and flailed her arms in a vain attempt to upright herself. In fact, her situation dropped from bad to worse._

_Her foot slipped and she fell out of the window. Mikan shut her eyes and screamed her lungs out. She could hear the wind whistling in her ears._

_"Oh Kami-sama, if You save me, please remind me never to point out the obvious to Hotaru ever again!" she prayed._

_Suddenly a huge mechanical hand shot out of the window and grabbed Mikan roughly around the waist. Mikan shrieked in sheer terror as her ribcage was squeezed. It hurt, but she barely registered it through the haze of fright what consumed her._

_The hand reeled itself in and threw Mikan down onto the cold ceramic floor. She screamed then suddenly went stiff and unmoving. Hotaru bent over her and stared into her pale face._

_"Mikan?" she murmured. Mikan did not budge. Hotaru resorted to shaking her, first gently then roughly. In the end she commanded a robot to bring a bucket of water and some cloth._

_It returned in the blink of an eye. Hotaru stood over her unconscious friend, bucket in hand. The robot stood back, taking care not to get in the way of the water. A short circuit was exactly what it did NOT want._

_SPLASH!_

_The entire contents of the bucket emptied itself onto the brunette. Mikan's uniform was sopping wet, as were her clothes and skin. Her eyelashes stuck to her face, dragged down by the weight of the water._

_Hotaru crouched down. Mikan showed no sign of regaining consciousness. The girl simply lay there on the floor, huge brown eyes concealed behind her eyelids. The inventing genius took Mikan's hand and held it in hers._

_Suddenly the latter's eyelieds shot open, revealing a pair of twinkling brown eyes and a gleeful smile on the prankster's face. Hotaru stared at her for a moment before releasing her hand._

_Mikan sat up and stuck out her tongue at her best friend. "Tricked you!"_

_A vein appeared on Hotaru's temple. The girl regarded her friend will empty violet eyes. Then –_

_BAM._

_"ITAI YO!"_

_"That's what you get for wasting my time, baka." _

_**End of Flashback.**_

_O-kay, that part wasn't fun_, Mikan admitted to herself. _But still, I managed to scare both Permy and Sumire at once! What is the saying again? Killing one bird with two stones?_

_No, that doesn't sound right._

_Killing two birds with one shoe?_

_Killing one bird with three shoes??_

"Aww I hate English…" Mikan moaned in a daze. Her eyes formed whirls as she staggered where she stood. "It makes me so dizzy…"

"But back to the list. So, that's Hotaru down, and Yuu, easy…"

She chortled to herself. Oh yes, Iincho was an easy prey indeed.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey Mikan-chan! Why are you wet?" Yuu asked in concern._

"_Who, me? Hotaru dumped some water on me after I was chucked out of the window," Mikan said carelessly. Her inner self roared with laughter at Yuu's frozen expression._

"_W-What?! Mikan-chan, are you all right?" he asked, distressed. "You should get some rest, a hot water bottle under your mattress, and a warm bath, and -"_

_Mikan sighed. Perhaps Iincho was a tad too touchy to tackle…._

_**End of Flashback.**_

So who else were left to scare? She had done a great job so far, despite doing it at mortal peril. _Especially_ the incident with Hotaru. The expression on her face was priceless. If only Mikan had a camera to preserve it forever!

Hotaru's shocked face was not an expression you get to see every day.

"So that means…all of them are done except for…" Mikan froze. Her pencil cluttered noisily to the floor.

There, on the crumpled piece of paper in her hand, a single name was left unchecked.

_Hyuuga Natsume._

',',

Mikan crept stealthily up to the mysterious Black Cat, who was lazing up in the sakura tree. His arms were folded behind his head, acting as a pillow. His normally alert – and cold – crimson eyes were closed. Evidently Natsume was asleep.

She sneaked up to him and pondered her next actions. What would scare Natsume? Hm…he's not what she could call normal, so she could not scare him the way she had scared the others, right?

The fire caster was taking a nap…perhaps a shout in his ear would shock him? Mikan grinned to herself and took a deep breath. Okay, here goes…!

She opened her mouth wide, intending to scream into his ear. Inner Mikan was rolling about in laughter, banging her fists on…nothing?

_Scream in his ear, scream in his ear!_ Inner Mikan squealed.

One crimson eye opened and blinked lazily, observing the brunette. Mikan froze in shock. Did she mutter that out loud?!

"Why are you showing me your teeth, polka dots?" he drawled, stretching.

"Wha-? I-I…nothing! Ja ne!"

And Mikan was off, running for her life. She wouldn't stay behind to be burned into a crisp. Oh no. Not she.

"Baka," Natsume muttered and went back to sleep.

',',

"Okay! Time for Plan B!" Mikan announced, scribbling furiously. Page after page of her notebook were ripped out, crumpled, and thrown into the waste paper basket until it formed a mountain in a corner of her cramped room.

Finally she devised a plan on the very last page of her sorrowful book.

_Shout in his ear._

_Trip him up._

_Startle him when he rounds a bend._

"Hm…" she muttered, tapping the end of her pencil idly against her head. "Kind of lame…but these will do. Maybe one of them might be able to scare Natsume-kun."

',',

Two hours later a defeated Mikan came crawling back to her room, utterly crushed by the Academy's heartthrob and number one pervert.

Grr…that Natsume! He sure threw cold water over my brilliant plan! She thought angrily.

Mikan blinked. Throw…cold water?

She rubbed her hands in glee. It might just work. Cats hated water, and Natsume wasn't an exception, right?

',',

Wrong.

Once again, she had been spectacularly defeated by the fire handler who reigned supreme. Natsume barely flinched when she doused him with ice-cold water from a well.

In fact, he had stared at her for a long while, and she him. Nobody said anything to break the silence.

_**Flashback:**_

_Natsume stuck his hands into his pockets, his cold crimson eyes scrutinizing the girl in front of him. His wet hair stuck on his forehead. Droplets of water tipped of the edge of his unruly blue-black bangs, giving Mikan the impression of a cool, drop-dead handsome guy who had this I-don't-care-ish look about him –_

_**Oh My God I SO didn't think that!** She denied hotly. **Eww! Not that hentai! Anyone but that hentai!**_

_Suddenly Mikan smelt the unpleasant reek of something burning. What was it? Was the forest on fire?_

_Come to think of it, her thighs felt too warm for comfort…._

_Mikan looked down. Sure enough, fire was happily eating away at her skirt. Three quarters of her thighs were embarrassingly exposed for everyone to see. She shrieked and tried to beat the flames out with her bare hands._

_Natsume snorted. "You idiot."_

_The girl glared at him. "I SWEAR, I'LL GET BACK AT YOU HYUU-GA-NAT-SU-ME!"_

"_As if. Nice strawberry printed panties, by the way."_

_The scream of fury that followed was definitely the loudest in the history of the Alice Academy._

_**End of flashback.**_

',',

Mikan screamed in frustration and ripped an unfortunate piece of paper to shreds. Ribbons of crumpled lined paper danced about before landing in a mess around the infuriated brunette.

"Argh! That hentai! That stupid jerk! How dare he burn my skirt!" she fumed, stamping her feet in anger. Her skirt was in a sorry state. The small flame that had licked at it did not cease to burn until she had taken it off and stamped on it once she slammed her door shut.

Of course, it had given half the student body a good view of her panties….

She glared at the skirt angrily as though accusing it for putting her through this pure humiliation. Her plight would be the talk of the students until fresh juicy gossip became the next hot topic, she knew. And goodness knows how far away that was…

Mikan sighed and pulled the door open. Now to concoct evil plan number xxx to scare the fire caster…. He had successfully deflated her confidence time and again today. Was that boy invincible?

As soon as the thought entered her mind, she shook her head wildly. No, no. Natsume-kun was NOT invincible. Right?

Then again, perhaps he was…no one had been as calm as he was when she scared them, even Hotaru.

"Hey Sakura! Are you going to show off your panties again?" someone yelled upon seeing her. Mikan was jerked out of her reverie and back to reality with a harsh bump.

"HYUUGA NATSUME!!!! THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!"

',',

With renewed vengeance, Mikan resumed her initial intention of scaring Natsume. Plan after plan were devised and tossed aside, each telling of a failed attempt to frighten him. He could have been made out of stone to be so unmovable.

She had tried tripping him up, jumping in front of him just as he rounded a bend, even imitating a bear growling! Not that it had worked…Natsume had simply set fire to the bush she was hiding in and she had fled for her life, her hair ablaze.

Her anger mounted. Plans sailed by as though blown by the wind.

_Plan C…failure._

_Plan K…failed._

_Plan P…nada._

_Plan R…grr! FAILED._

God, Natsume could not be THAT hard to tackle, could he?!

',',

Apparently, he was.

She had tried every method available to scare him, at least get _some_ reaction from him, but no, he was not in the least frightened!

How many plans had she cooked up and failed? Natsume had bowled them over like ninepins. If only, if only she had an inkling of how to scare him…! He could not be invincible! She flat-out would not believe that!

He was not invincible, not invincible, NOT invincible…

Ah, here comes that scowling boy himself. Mikan fumed. If only she could frighten him, then her mission would be accomplished!

Mikan observed her surroundings carefully. She was now partially shrouded in shadows in a dark alleyway. Didn't jii-chan say dark places are dangerous places to be in? She shuddered.

"Jii-chan, I'm scared!" she whimpered, biting her fingernails. "Will there be ghosts here?"

Just then an idea struck her. Could she draw Natsume here? At least he could keep her company…and then she would have another shot at scaring him.

"Hey Natsume! Help me!" she called softly, taking care to muffle her voice. Natsume's head turned in her direction, gaze calculating. Boy, he was sharp!

"Help me," she moaned, getting more than just a little frightened now. Her voice had taken on an eerie tone, and she did not like it one bit. It scared her!

The good side? It had piqued Natsume's attention. Quietly he slinked into the dark alleyway, crimson eyes darting here and there for the source of the noise.

Mikan waited until he was well into the alley before moving in for the kill. Natsume's ears pricked up when he detected a sound coming from his right.

"Oh Natsume…" she whispered huskily. Mikan stepped out of the shadows and started prancing towards him, a seductive sway to her hips.

She batted her eyelashes at him. Natsume remained unaffected.

_You baka Natsume! Just fall into my trap already!_ Mikan wailed inwardly.

She loomed over him now, staring deeply into his angry crimson eyes. "You know, I always thought of you as hot," she murmured into his ear. Her fingers started to curl around his shirt. The other hand crawled up his face and cupped his cheek, caressing his blue-black tresses with a playful smile on her lips.

"Are you drunk, polka dots?" Natsume drawled coldly. He was backed up against a wall now, unable to move. Mikan pinned him gently with her own body.

She giggled, something very uncharacteristic of her. "Aww Natsume-kun, can't you see that I want to be with you?"

Natsume gulped. That girl's face was too close to his…

Mikan's fingers rubbed against his chest. Suddenly Natsume's body jerked into action and shoved her away roughly.

"Get a grip on yourself, baka."

"What if…I don't want to?"

And then the brunette did something absurd.

She, Natsume realized with growing apprehension, had unbuttoned the top of her Alice Academy blouse. Not enough to reveal her chest, mind you. Just to the extent of showing off a little bit of her cleavage. Either way, it was enough to make heat rush up his face.

Mikan moved even closer to him. Now their noses were barely three inches apart. Natsume found himself staring painfully into her cheeky brown orbs as she forced his face upwards against his will.

"What the heck are you going to do?!"

"You'll see," she whispered, trailing a finger down his arm. It sent shivers down his spine. What was polka dots thinking of doing?!

Her warm breath rushed down his neck. One arm snaked around his skinny waist, pulling him closer to her.

"Get…get off me!"

"Bet-su-ni." She winked at him and closed her eyes. Natsume watched her helplessly. Why didn't he push her away? He was definitely strong enough to do it…so why did he not do so?! Oh this is confusing….

A-Ah, why could he see her luscious lips directly in front of him?! She didn't really pucker up her lips, did she? Oh no…Mikan is so NOT going to kiss him!!!

"Natsume-kun…" Mikan murmured, nuzzling into his hair. She twirled a lock of it around her pinky. "Mm…! Kissy kissy!"

"Erk…" Natsume tried to push her cheek away from his face, taking care not to get too touch those puckered lips of hers. Darn that polka dots…. "Get…_off_…me!"

She shook her head and grinned. "Mwah Natsume-kuuuunnnnn!"

Natsume brought his hands up before his face, trying his best to shield himself from the dreaded kiss. Mikan smiled and started to pry his arms away with her fingers.

"Come on Natsume…" she moaned. Somehow, she managed to pull his hands away. Natsume gulped and blinked, awaiting his cruel fate.

Suddenly Mikan sprang away from him, laughing like a maniac. She stuck out her tongue and made a comical face at a very shaken Natsume.

"Got you!" she squealed, giggling.

Natsume stood up straight, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Oh really."

Mikan's crazy laughter ceased. Uh oh…now it was her turn to be nervous. The tables had been turned. Natsume had the advantage now.

He pounced on her, causing the two teenagers to tumble onto the cold floor. Mikan squeaked in terror.

"Now," Natsume growled. "It's my turn."

"No!" Mikan thrust her arms forward and rolled, causing her to be above him. Natsume was the one pinned beneath her now.

"Yes."

Natsume rolled over, fastening her slim body under him with his knees on her skirt.

"Oh no, you're not going to destroy my skirt another time."

Mikan nudged him aside, causing him to tumble over. Before he could regain his balance she was already on top of him, their noses touching. He could feel her breath breezing his face.

"Oh…my…God," someone gasped, stopping short at the sight of the very formidable pair. Mikan was 'conveniently' sitting on Natsume. One hand was rested on his chest and the other on the ground right next to his head. As for their heads, they were a hair away from bumping into each other.

And to some innocent passers-by…well, I don't need to explain the awkward situation, do I?

Sakura Mikan was humiliated for life.

**THE END**

Sorry if it was a bit sappy, I was drained of ideas. I tried my best though, so please don't hunt me down…!

Care to leave a review? Pretty please? –grins and holds out a hand- Review please!


End file.
